Réconfort
by ATPX 4869
Summary: Cet OS se situe après le rêve de Conan lors du 13 eme film. Après avoir rêvé des Hommes en Noirs, venu au bureau du Détective Mouri, Conan craque. Il en a marre du corps dans lequel il passe ses journées et ses nuits. Mais Ran est là pour le soutenir. Elle va découvrir le secret le Conan sans que celui-ci ne lui dise.


Tous les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Maitre Gocho Aoyama. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient. Merci de ne pas me l'a prendre.

Bonne lecture !

Réconfort.

**POV NORMAL**

Après avoir raccroché.

Conan : Maintenant il ne me manque plus qu'une lampe torche.

Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du Détective Mouri. Fouillant dans un tiroir.

Conan : Voyons voir... Je crois me souvenir l'avoir vue dans ce tiroir... Ah ! Trouvé !

* Bruit venant du couloir *

Conan : Hum ? Qui est là ? Ran-neechan ?

Il reposa la lampe dans le tiroir et marchât vers la porte.

Conan : Ça ne peut pas être Kogoro puisqu'il est sorti jouer au mah-jong.

Ouvrant la porte, il poussa des « hum ? » interrogatifs en regardant des 2 côtés. Finalement, il referma la porte après un « ça doit être mon imagination... ».

En se retournant, il découvrit Gin. Surprit, il ne vit pas la main de l'Homme en Noir l'attraper et le coller brutalement contre la porte.

Gin : Ça faisait un moment, Kudo Shinichi... Non... Devrais-je dire Edogawa Conan-kun ? Hé ! Je suis surpris que tu sois toujours en vie, surtout avec l'apparence d'un enfant.

Vodka : Vraiment... C'est une drôle de surprise, hein, Aniki ?

Pendant ce temps, Gin, dont la main tenait toujours fermement Conan, suréleva celui-ci pour être à sa hauteur.

Conan : * Comment... Comment ont-ils découvert mon identité ?! *

Ran (du couloir) : Conan-kun ? Conan-kun que ce passe t-il ?

A cette voix, Conan commença à paniquer. Gin, lui, fît un signe de tête à Vodka. Celui-ci s'avança vers la porte.

Ran : J'ai entendu du bruit venant d'en bas.

Gin recula, tenant Conan en l'air, pendant que Vodka sortait son arme de sa veste.

Ran : Conan-kun ?

Gin plaqua Conan contre lui. Son dos contre le torse du MIB.

Gin : Gardes les yeux ouverts. Témoigne du destin infligé aux personnes que tu as impliqués avec toi.

Ran, quand à elle, descendait les marches en appelant Conan.

Ran : Est-ce que ça va ?

Vodka chargea son arme.

Ran : Conan-kun ?

Celui-ci se débattais en poussant des gémissements. Vodka visa la porte.

Ran : Où es-tu ? J'entre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sous les cris étouffés de Conan, et les sourires des 2 hommes en noirs.

Ran : Conan-kun ?

Et dans une plainte désespéré, alors que Ran passait la porte...

Conan : RAAAAN !

Ce relevant en sursaut, haletant, il réalisa vite qu'il se trouvais dans « sa » chambre, dans son futon. Tournant la tête vers Kogoro, il constata qu'il ne l'avais pas réveillé par son cris... Il ronflais d'ailleurs comme un camion...

Conan : * Nan mais celui-là... On pourrait lui cambrioler sa chambre qu'il ne le saurait que le matin en se réveillant... *

Il se décida alors à ce lever pour aller boire une verre d'eau. Ouvrant la porte, il s'engagea dans le couloir et descendis dans la cuisine. Après avoir allumé la lampe, vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun Homme en Noir dans le bureau, il se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit dans le canapé. Un rire de soulagement s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Suivit par des larmes sur ses joues.

**POV RAN**

Cela fait quelque secondes que je ne dors plus. Pourquoi ? Car j'entends des gémissements et des cris dans la chambre de mon père. Des gémissements et des cris de terreurs. C'est Conan-kun. Il doit faire un cauchemar. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me lève silencieusement, sors de ma chambre et avant que je ne puisse entrer dans celle de mon père, un cri retenti. Un prénom. Le mien. Je l'entends haleté. Puis des sons ressemblant à un drap et une couverture que l'on retire me parvint. Il doit se lever. Je me réfugie dans la salle de bain. Il ne doit pas vouloir nous déranger. Et puis, si j'étais rentré, nous aurions parlé et mon père se serais réveillé... Il se dirige vers la sortie de l'appartement... Sûrement pour aller à la cuisine. Je le suit. Il n'a pas fermé la porte. Je le vois assis dans le canapé, un verre d'eau devant lui... Il ne porte pas ses lunettes. Il prends le verre, et vide son contenu d'une traite. Il rigole quelque instant puis des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux et roulent le long de son visage.

Conan : Pourquoi... ?

**POV NORMAL**

Conan : Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi suis-je trop curieux ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure alors que ça ne m'étais arrivé qu'il y a très longtemps ?!

Se levant furieusement, il prit le verre qu'il avait reposé devant lui, sur la table basse, et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Faisant se répandre du verre brisé au pied du mur. Ran, de son côté, se demandais pourquoi il était comme ça. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Le voir ainsi, si vulnérable, lui faisait mal au cœur. Lui qui est toujours là lors d'une enquête, avec son air si sérieux qui en fait pâlir plus d'un. Se calmant enfin, notre détective à lunettes lança un juron, essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues et alla dans la cuisine chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Conan : J'espère que Kogoro et Ran ne se sont pas réveillé... Ce que je peux être con...

Une fois cette tâche accompli, il retourna s'asseoir.

Conan : J'en peux plus de ce corps... Je me sens compressé... J'en ai maaaaare...

Avec un soupire agacé, il s'allongea sur le canapé, les bras derrière la tête.

Conan : Comment suis-je sensé LES retrouver sans aucune pistes... Foutu Organisation... Foutu Gin et Vodka... Foutu poison...

Ran, elle, ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-il ? Une Organisation, des noms d'alcool et... Du poison ? Mais que ce passait-il ? Conan arrêta alors de parler. Ré-ouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermé lors de sa tirade, il fixa un point invisible du plafond. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle fit son entrée dans le bureau.

Ran : Conan-kun ?

Il se releva, surprit de l'intrusion de Ran dans le bureau.

Conan : Ran ! … Neechan... Je... Je t'es réveillé ?

Ran : Euh... Non... En faite si... Tu as fais un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'es entendu gémir et parler dans ton sommeil... C'est pour ça...

Conan : Je suis désolé ! Je... Je suis juste venu boire un verre d'eau...

Ran : Qui a fini contre le mur...

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

Conan : * Quel con... * Je suis désolé...

Ran : Tu t'es blessé la joue... Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi de te soigner.

Elle se leva et revint 1 minute après, une trousse de secours en main. Elle commença par nettoyer la plaie, la désinfecter, pour y placer ensuite un pansement.

Ran : Et voilà 3

Conan : Merci... Euh... Pour le verre... Pardon... J'en achèterais un autre...

Ran : Explique moi pourquoi tu as fais ça et c'est pardonné...;)

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela...

Conan : Euh... C'est à cause de mon rêve... Je... J'ai rêvé qu'on te faisais du mal... Et je ne pouvais rien faire...

Les larmes se remettais à couler. Ran alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le calant contre elle et lui caressent les cheveux.

Conan : Je me sens... Stupide... Inutile...

Ran : Mais non voyons...

Conan : Si... Ces hommes... Ils sont dangereux... Dans ma position actuelle je ne peux rien faire... Je risques ma vie bêtement et pour rien... Mais je continus... Je veux hôter cette malédiction qui me pourris la vie !

Les larmes redoublères d'intensité. Conan s'accrochait à Ran comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se demandais vraiment de quoi il voulais bien parler... Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie, autant ne pas brusquer les choses.

Ran : Chuuuut... Calmes-toi... Tout va bien... Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Conan : Ouais... Mais... Je sens que quelque chose se trame... Je suis mort de peur et pourtant je bouillonne d'excitation !

A ces mots, Ran eue un flash... Ces paroles... Elle les avais déjà entendues...

_**Flash Back**_

Ran et Shinichi était tout deux dans la maison de Shinichi. Ils étaient jeune, vers les 13 ans. Pour une fois, l'affaire était tellement dangereuse que le père de Shinichi lui avait interdit de venir. Oui car même si il n'a que 13 ans, il a déjà vu quelque affaire de meurtre être résolu par son père. Et, dans sa tête, le même, ou presque, raisonnement ressortais. Ran était également sur le lieu du crime, mais Yusaku les avaient immédiatement ramené chez lui. Dans la voiture, son père avait expliqué à Shinichi que le tueur s'en prenais aux enfants et qu'il avait fuis. Et puis, que des enfants n'avaient rien à faire sur une scène de crime de toute façon...

Les voici donc seuls, dans l'immense bibliothèque rempli de livres pour la plupart policiers. Shinichi fulminais... Faisant les 100 pas dans toute la pièce. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu être utile à une enquête, son père l'écartais...

Ran : Shinichi... Calmes-toi...

Shinichi : Mais Ran ! J'aurais pu résoudre cette affaire !

Ran : Mais tu as attendu ton père, non ? Le tueur s'en prend aux enfants ! Si ça se trouve il va s'en prendre à d'autre ! Ou même à nous !

Shinichi : Je sais... Je suis mort de peur et pourtant je bouillonne d'excitation ! Il faut qu'on y retourne !

Ran : Quoi ?!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ran sourie tendrement, serrant un peu plus fort Conan, lui déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Son état à cause d'un cauchemar sur elle, son impuissance fasse à cela, son énervement contre les larmes... Il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à supporter... Et... Sa ressemblance avec son meilleur ami... Elle se décida finalement à essayer quelque chose...

Ran : Pleure, vas-y... Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de blouse... Shinichi...

A son nom, il se serra un peu plus contre elle. Profitant des bras de sa meilleure amie autour de lui. C'était tellement réconfortant... Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Humant le parfum de celle qu'il aime. Il se sentais si bien. Il se demandais même si la sensation serais la même avec son vrai corps. A savoir aussi si Ran accepterais de le prendre dans ses bras quelque fois... Elle avait comprit apparemment, son identité. Mais elle ne disait rien. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant pour ça... Il murmura quand même :

Conan : Pardonnes-moi... C'est pour te protéger que je ne dis rien...

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Ran. Elle avait raison... Et, même sans avoir toutes les réponses à ses nombreuses questions, elle savait qu'il ne lui disait rien maintenant. Les larmes ce calmais peut à peut. Après quelque minute, Ran senti la respiration lente et calme de Conan contre son cou. Il s'était endormi. Elle se leva, Conan toujours dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit. Après l'avoir couvert, elle déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant, tout près de son oreille :

Ran : Bonne nuit... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis près de toi... Shinichi...

Elle se leva, et alla se recoucher, le cœur moins meurtri par l'absence de son détective.

Ran : Il me dira tout quand il sera près... Maintenant que je sais qu'il est encore plus proche de moi que je ne l'aurai imaginer, il ne sera plus seul pour supporter ça...

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle s'endormit.

OWARI

Des commentaires, s'il-vous-plais ?


End file.
